Retaining wall structures that use horizontally positioned soil inclusions to reinforce an earth mass in combination with a facing element are referred to as mechanically stabilized earth (MSE) structures. MSE structures can be used for various applications including retaining walls, bridge abutments, dams, seawalls, and dikes.
The basic MSE implementation is a repetitive process where layers of backfill and horizontally-placed soil reinforcing elements are positioned one atop the other until a desired height of the earthen structure is achieved. Typically, grid-like steel mats or welded wire mesh are used as soil reinforcing elements. In most applications, the soil reinforcing elements consist of parallel, transversely-extending wires welded to parallel, longitudinally-extending wires, thus forming a grid-like mat or structure. Backfill material and the soil reinforcing mats are combined and compacted in series to form a solid earthen structure, taking the form of a standing earthen wall.
In some instances, the soil reinforcing elements can be attached or otherwise coupled to a substantially vertical wall either forming part of the MSE structure or offset a short distance therefrom. The vertical wall is typically made either of concrete or a steel wire facing and not only serves to provide tensile resistance to the soil reinforcing elements but also prevents erosion of the MSE. The soil reinforcing elements extending from the compacted backfill may be attached directly to a vertical wall of the facing in a variety of configurations.
Although there are several methods of attaching soil reinforcing elements to facing structures, it nonetheless remains desirable to find improved attachment methods and systems that provide greater resistance to shear forces inherent in such structures.